Common carriers, such as passenger airlines, bus lines, train lines, and passenger vehicles frequently convey substantial numbers of passengers simultaneously. In many instances, the number of seats within a given space may limit the amount space available for each passenger to such a degree that passengers have very little personal space. For example, a passenger's personal space between the passenger's knees and the passenger seat located forward of that passenger may be diminished by a reclining seat back of the next-forward passenger seat and/or by the shape of an aft surface the passenger seat below the reclining seat back.
In order to provide as much room as possible for the passenger's knees in the diminished space, some passenger seats have been modified so that the seat backs do not recline. The reclining seat back has traditionally impeded into the passenger's knee space because seat backs traditionally pivot near the bottom seat cushion (as indicated by reference number 110 in FIG. 4). While this option may ensure that the passenger's knee space is preserved, the passenger's reclining comfort has been sacrificed.
Furthermore, in many cases, the passenger seat comprises leg assemblies that are configured to require a substantial amount of space below the passenger seat, thus minimizing the amount of space available for a passenger's feet and/or baggage.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a passenger seat assembly that provides a passenger with as much space as possible for a passenger's knees, feet, and/or baggage, while still allowing the passenger some reclining and/or sitting comfort.